Konstantine
by modernxxmyth
Summary: This is to the girl who got into my head with all the pretty things she did. Hey, you know, you keep me up in bed. A look into the lives of Tommy and Jude. Jommy. FINAL PART IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is definately different than anything I've ever written before. It's going to be a short multi-chapter Jommy story, based on the song _Konstantine_ by Something Corporate. It's a fabulous song, if you haven't heard it. I've been thinking for a while that it is just...so Jommy. Ha. So I'm writing a multi-chapter song fic of sorts. But it's not really your average song fic. I don't know. You'll just have to see. This story is going to be random scenes in the Tommy and Jude's lives, and where their relationship takes them. Sometimes it will be happy, sometimes it will be sad. It won't seem completely cohesive all the time, but I think you'll all like it. These chapters are snapshots of their lives. The lyrics from _Konstantine _that fit with each chapter will be at the end of each chapter. I hope you can appreciate. I plan on finishing this within the next few days or weeks.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Instant Star, and I don't own the song Konstantine. That would belong to Something Corporate. Now on with the Jommy!

**Part One**

She was going on tour again. She was touring the whole god damn world, and all Tommy would ever do was hold her back.

Damn, he loved her. Tommy loved Jude with every fiber of his being. But Jude was going places. She going places in her life, and he wouldn't be the one to hold her back. He'd been that guy before, and he wasn't going to be that guy for her again.

He didn't want to be.

"Tommy…" Jude began for the umpteenth time. "I love you." She'd said the words so many times.

Tommy sighed. "I love you, too. I do." He ran a hand through his hair. "But-"

Tears filled Jude's eyes at the sound of that word. _But_. He was always using that word with her. She hated it. She hated it as much as she _wanted_ to hate him. But she couldn't hate him.

She let out a strangled sound. "But what, Tommy? You don't want to be with me? I'm too _young_? Damnit Tommy, it's not as though half the world has figured us out by now anyway."

Tommy looked down. "You're leaving for Europe, girl. You're leaving for Europe, and Asia, and everywhere in between. And _yes_, you're young. And going on world tour. And I don't want to be the guy that holds you back."

Jude crossed her arms. "And what if I want you to be that guy?"

He sighed. "Then I'm not the guy you're looking for."

Jude punched him weakly in the chest. "Damnit, Tom. Don't you know it's always going to be you? Doesn't matter who I'm looking for…it's you I'm always going to want." She added softly, "You're the one I'm always going to love."

"Go live your life," said Tommy. "Go live your life, and live it for yourself. Not for me. You have so much to give, and I'm going to hold you back."

"You won't," she whispered.

"I will," he replied softly. He reached forward and used to pad of his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes.

She exhaled loudly. "This isn't over, Tommy."

"SME is waiting for you, girl."

She repeated quietly, "This isn't over." With that, she walked away from him.

Tommy whispered to himself, "I love you too much."

- - - - -

_I can't imagine all the people that you know  
And the places that you go  
When the lights are turned down low  
And I don't understand  
All the things you've seen  
But I'm slipping in between  
You and your big... dreams  
it's always you in my big dreams_

_

* * *

_

End of Part One. I hope to get Part Two up quite soon. Please review! I live for them. Seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Welcome to the second installment of _Konstantine_, my Jommy fic. The song belongs to Something Corporate, and the plot is loosely based on the lyrics. Loosely. But yeah. You should definately read the lyrics at the end of each chapter. Sometimes this fic will be happy, sometimes sad. Sometimes both.

This chapter takes place a little over 3 months after chapter one, incase anyone was wondering. I'm going to try really hard to get part 3 up tomorrow or the next day. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Instant Star. I also don't own the song Konstantine. That belongs to Something Corporate.

**Part Two**

Jude smiled as she opened the unlocked door to Tommy's apartment. She was back in Toronto finally, but she was still on tour. Right now she was simply touring Canada. She had a couple days in Toronto before she was off to Montreal, Vancouver, Quebec, and the USA. The second she'd gotten off the tour bus she was at a run, heading for Tommy's place. Screw taxis. There was no time for them. Smiling softly, Jude closed the door behind her.

Tommy looked up from his spot on the couch and stood instantly. He stood, transfixed by Jude's presence. But then it was only moments before they were in each other's arms, locked in a passionate embrace. She kissed him then, and there were no words. There was no need for words.

They always did too much talking.

Tonight she wanted to feel.

Tommy and Jude's mouths danced together, tongues grazing and feeling, as Tommy led her into his bedroom. She'd been there once before, she recalled, memories of her first time flashing through her head from the months prior. Within minutes, all clothes were cast to the side, and Tommy was inside her.

And for those few moments, everything was perfect again. Jude would give anything to let those moments last forever. It was hard and soft and slow and fast, and it felt so much like the first time. But with them, the rules always applied in the worst possible ways, as all good things must come to an end. The waves of ecstasy passed.

Jude sighed, a soft smile upon her face. She grabbed Tommy's hand and turned to face him. "I missed you." The first real words spoken between the two since her return.

Tommy turned to face Jude, and his expression changed – hardened. "I missed you, too." It was genuine.

"It's still you," Jude said earnestly.

Tommy sat up and shook his head. "It shouldn't be." He closed himself off.

Jude's eyes became glassy with tears, and she looked away from him. She didn't care how noble he was trying to be. It hurt, and she wouldn't put up with it. She got up and pulled her shirt over her head. She spoke, "It's over."

Jude pulled on her jeans, stuffed her undergarments in her purse in a hurry. With a lingering look at Tommy, she sighed, and left the apartment.

Tommy turned over in his bed and closed his eyes.

He didn't sleep for another three days.

- - - - -

_And you tell me  
That it's over  
Wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clover  
And you're restless  
And I'm naked  
You've got to get out  
You can't stand to see me shaking  
No, could you let me go  
I didn't think so_

_And you don't want to be here in the future  
So you say  
The present's just a pleasant  
Interruption to the past  
And you don't want to look much closer  
'Cause you're afraid to find out all this hope  
You had sent into the sky by now had...crashed  
And it did because of me_

_

* * *

_

End Part Two.

I'm hoping to have Part 3 up within the next couple days. It'll be a bit more upbeat, so that's something to look forward to, eh? Please review! They're kind of what keep me going.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm sure you get the point by now. Based on the song Konstantine by Something Corporate. Lyrics pieced with each chapter. Be sure to read them. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS:

Alessia92 - lucky for you this chapter is longer then, eh?

Tim and Alexz's Illegit. Child - Haha. Thanks. And your name is awesome. There's really nothing more to say.

chocolateelephantz - Thank for the response! Sorry I got you teary! Well...sort of. Not really, as that was kind of the goal. But you get my point. Haha. Here's your more upbeat chapter. :D

ghettobabe - Thank you very much.

Jena Rink - I've been on a total Jommy high lately and read a few of your fics, actually. Definately liked what I read. I totally forgot you used this song! It's so _them_, don't you think?

Gumdrop Button - Aw. Um...sorry? Well. Sort of. You know what I mean. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Instant Star is not mine. If it was there would be more than 4 seasons, damnit! Song belongs to Something Corporate.

* * *

**Part Three**

Jude was back in Toronto. She had a half-week break from her tour – she'd just left Texas, and Mason was blatantly jealous. She'd been home for a few hours, and despite what had happened when she'd last seen him, all she could think about was Tommy. He was a drug, and she was a junkie craving another fix. But she held off and instead headed to her favorite café across the street from G-Major.

Jude ordered her mocha latte (with extra whip, of course) and took a seat at a table outside. The biting cold air always reddened her cheeks, but Canada's chilly weather was always a comfort to her. A breath of fresh air that she was in need of. Jude looked around, taking in her surroundings. Things hadn't changed. She could even see Tommy's blue Viper parked outside of G-Major. She let out a sigh, took a sip of her coffee, pulled out her tattered spiral notebook, and began writing.

She wrote for the next hour, making deep black marks on the page, scratching something out every few lines. Jude couldn't quite find the right words. Maybe she needed more time. Maybe she never would find the words. As she worked, time passed, and before she knew it, people were leaving G-Major, heading home for the night. Quickly, Jude began packing up her stuff, placing her spiral into her brown canvas tote. She put the bag on her shoulder and looked up, about to leave.

He was there.

Tommy.

He was there, as he always was, standing in front of her.

Jude broke the long silence, speaking softly, "Hi."

Tommy smiled gently, "Hey, girl."

They walked together in almost-comfortable silence, towards the parking lot of G-Major. He'd give her a ride home as he always did. It didn't need to be said.

They rode together without speaking, the radio playing quietly between them. "Time to Be Your 21" came on the station, and Jude choked on a laugh. Finally, Tommy pulled up in front of Jude's house. He killed the engine and turned to look at her.

Jude spoke first. "Come inside?" The words were tentative but authentic.

"Sure," Tommy replied. Jude grabbed her house key from her bag and unlocked the door to the empty house. She led him into the living room, and they both sat on the couch.

"Where's your dad?" Tommy asked, knowing Sadie was now living Kwest.

Jude frowned slightly. "Business trip in Vancouver. A few of my only days off tour, and I get to spend my time in an empty house."

"He couldn't postpone the trip?" he questioned.

Jude just shrugged. "At least he calls." _Unlike you_, she added in her head.

"How long are you here for?" he asked.

"I've got two more days, then back to the states."

Tommy nodded.

Jude yawned, "You want some coffee?"

Tommy hesitated. "I should go." He started to get up.

Jude grabbed his hand and shook her head. "Stay."

Tommy started, "Jude, I don't think…"

She shook her head again. "It doesn't have to mean anything, Tommy. You can sleep on the couch if you want. I just…I'm lonely, and I want you to stay."

Tommy's eyes softened. He conceded, "Okay. I'll stay." The smile on his face was soft.

Jude gathered up a pillow and blanket from the linen closet, and brought it back into the living room for Tommy. He laid his head on the pillow, and she remained on the other end of the couch, covering a yawn. "TV?" she questioned.

He nodded his response eagerly.

In the morning, they found themselves with limbs tangled together, Jude's head on Tommy's chest, the television still casting a glow upon the dark room.

- - - - -

_And then you bring me home  
Afraid to find out that you're alone, no  
And I'm sleeping in your living room  
But we don't have much room  
To live_

_I had these dreams, in them I learned to play guitar  
Maybe cross the country  
Become a rockstar  
And there was hope in me  
That I could take you there  
But damnit you're so young  
But I don't think I care  
And if I hurt you then I'm sorry  
Please don't think that this was easy_

_

* * *

_

End Part Three.

Review, please. Please, please review. I'll give you pancakes in the shape of whatever letter your name begins with. Just let me know what that letter is...in the review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **First things first.-hands chocolateelephantz E-shaped pancakes with extra maple syrup- MOVING ON. This is PART FOUR. We are well on our way, guys. The chapters are based on different sections of lyrics from the song _Konstantine_ by Something Corporate. Please review. I work really hard on this. I do. I think I deserve reviews for the work I've done. I got very few for the last chapter, yet I had TONS of hits. I get that sometimes you just don't have anything to say or no time, but try and drop a line, alright? I really appreciate it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Instant Star is not mine, and neither is Konstantine, which belongs to Something Corporate.

**Part Four**

Jude was back again. The tour was a long one, and because of it, a few breaks in Toronto had been scheduled, such as the one she was currently on for two days.

She met Tommy at the same coffee shop as before. It was, however, planned this time. Not planned through words, but both of them knew they would meet each other there. It was a routine for when she was home. Meet _by chance_ at the café, and spend time together.

Sipping a mocha, Jude smiled a bit hesitantly upon seeing him. It was a pattern, and despite the fact that they always saw each other when she was on leave, nothing was ever resolved between them. No, they never moved forward. They were always running towards each other until they met up at standstill.

"My place?" Jude asked.

Tommy nodded his approval.

Back at Jude's house, Tommy questioned, "Where's your dad this time?"

Jude smiled bitterly. "He's staying at his girlfriend's for the weekend. If you could call her that."

"Yvette again?" Tommy guessed.

"Unfortunately."

The talked, skirting around any personal topics, discussing anything from music to what blasphemy the press was currently printing about them and their friends.

"I read in one of those damn tabloids that Speiderman married Karma! I mean, come on, how far from the truth can that be? These rumors are just getting unreasonable," said Tommy.

Jude laughed in deep amusement. "Um…that actually happened."

"WHAT?"

"It was an accident."

Tommy gaped at her. "How do you get married by accident?"

"Paegan Smith was involved," Jude explained shortly.

"Ah," he began, "Somehow…that actually explains everything."

Jude chuckled. There was a pause in the conversation, neither really knowing what to say. What _was_ there to say? Jude fiddled with the hem of her shirt, feeling Tommy's gaze on her, not looking up to meet his eyes. Meeting his eyes would mean change, and they were safer at a standstill.

Jude spoke, "You want a glass of wine?"

"You sure alcohol is a good idea? You're not even of legal drinking age."

"I am in Quebec! Besides, it'll take the edge off." She raised an eyebrow. "God knows the two of us could use it now and again."

Tommy scoffed but nodded his head in agreement.

After the first few glasses of wine, Tommy and Jude began to loosen up around one another. After finishing the bottle, they were pretty damn open. Alcohol flooded Jude's system, and every graze of Tommy's hand across her leg as he reached for something, every brush of his arm against hers, was like an electric shock, setting her nerves on fire. Her body was warm, and her mind was pleasantly cloudy. Jude felt more alive than she had in months. And Tommy drank even more than she did.

It was no wonder they wound up in bed together.

Well, not so much bed as couch.

The territory was comfortable – familiar in the best possible way. It was like coming home after a vacation gone wrong. It was like learning to breathe again. It was hazy and surreal and crystal-clear all at once. It left both Tommy and Jude spent physically and emotionally. Tommy's touch was Jude's Achilles' heel, and vice versa.

The next morning, Jude awoke in Tommy's arms, sprawled across the couch in her living room. Her head was throbbing like a bitch, and she quickly got up, slid last night's tee over her head, and pulled her underwear on. She glanced at Tommy's sleeping form and smiled a bit sadly. Jude headed upstairs to her bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Motrin to help with her headache, and the one Tommy was sure to awake with, as well.

Jude slowly walked down the staircase, still a bit woozy from the prior night's events. She glanced into the living room, surprised to find a wide-awake Tommy eyeing her from the sofa. He was giving her _that_ look that he had given her so many times before. The one that made her squirm and melt. The one that broke her heart in the best possible sense. The one so full of unadulterated passion that it occasionally scared her. Jude fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt, a habit she'd apparently begun to develop around him. Despite the fact that he'd seen her in less, Jude felt self-conscious in the thin fitted t-shirt and lacey boy shorts.

Sensing her discomfort, Tommy smiled at her and spoke, "Are those pain killers, girl? Because I could definitely use something for this headache."

She nodded, and they both took a few pills. Jude sighed, "Last night was…good."

Tommy closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, it was good."

Jude's voice almost broke, "But you regret it, don't you?"

Tommy looked Jude straight in her eyes. "I could never regret being with you." He looked down. "But it shouldn't happen again. There's still so much out there the world has to offer you."

"I'd rather have you."

Tommy shrugged. "I know," he finally admitted. "But you shouldn't."

Jude spoke resignedly, a sliver of a smile on her face. "I'll go back on tour, and everything will be just as it was. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you."

"And it doesn't change the fact that I'm never going to be good enough for you," Tommy muttered.

"You are," Jude replied. "You are good enough. You just can't see it." She continued with confidence, "One day you will. And then this will work. We'll work."

Tommy dressed and kissed Jude chastely on the forehead. "Goodbye, girl."

Jude smiled inwardly. "I'll see you around, Tommy."

- - - - -

_And then you bring me home  
'Cause we both know what it's like to be alone, no  
And I'm dreaming in your living room  
But we don't have much room  
To live _

_And Konstantine is walking down the stairs  
Doesn't she look good  
Standing in her underwear?  
And I was thinking, what I was thinking  
But we've been drinking  
And it doesn't get me anywhere_

_

* * *

_

End Part Four.

Please take the time to review. It does wonders for my muse, and it makes me update faster. Part five should be up in the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, guys. You have no idea how much they mean to me. So this chapter is dedicated to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. And especially Lise because you're the only person that's reviewed every single chapter. You're awesome. Anyway. I think you guys know the deal by now. Don't forget to read the lyrics!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star. _Konstantine_ belongs to Something Corporate. _Work_ belongs to Jimmy Eat World. I don't own either of 'em.

**Part Five**

Tommy smiled as he turned the wheel of his Viper, pulling up to the curb of the Harrison house. Jude was in town again, and she wanted to drop by G-Major and say hello to everyone. He knew that Georgia, who was running things again now that Darius was out of the picture, would probably put her to work, but he didn't want to dissuade her from coming. He was looking forward to the time he knew he'd get to spend with her, however platonic he'd have to keep it. _That's the goal, anyway,_ he thought to himself with a scoff. He'd done a hell of job letting her go so far. Pulling out his blackberry, Tommy held down speed dial number two – number one was automatically set as voicemail.

"I'm on my way down," Jude's voice came over the speaker.

A few minutes later, the front door opened, and out came Jude. In that moment all thoughts of keeping their relationship platonic faded away. Her hair was down, lightly curled. It had gotten longer since he'd last seen her, and it glinted with the reflection of the sunlight. Her make-up was minimal, but Tommy had never thought she needed it anyway. She looked at him, and her mouth curved upwards into a small smile. Slowly, she made her way down the paved, concrete stairs, her blue eyes never breaking contact with his. Climbing into his car, she greeted him quietly, "Hey."

Tommy smiled softly, "Hey."

Jude leaned in towards him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She stayed there for a moment in his arms, and Tommy stroked her long, blonde hair. _So soft_, he thought to himself. He pulled away first and cleared his throat. "We should get going."

Jude nodded silently.

The day carried on, and Jude and Tommy went over lyrics she'd written on tour. Georgia had insisted that while Jude was on break for a few days, Tommy was still working. If she wanted to spend time with him, then she'd be working, too. There was little complaint on either's part.

The work day came to an end, and Jude spoke up on the way to Tommy's car. "I'm writing a song about us."

Tommy chuckled, "You say that like you've never written one about us before."

Jude smiled softly. "Yeah, well. This one's different. I've been working on it for months."

"Can I read it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's not done."

"Not even a glimpse, Harrison? Really?"

"Really. Not until it's done."

Tommy questioned, "And when will that be?"

Jude shrugged. "When I've found a way to tell our story."

Tommy walked in disconcerted silence.

In the car, Jude fiddled with the dials on Tommy's radio. Tommy made a noise, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jude flashed him an irresistible smile. "Please? I'll find something we'll both like."

Tommy narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

After much flipping through channels, Jude settled on a rock station that was playing "Work" by Jimmy Eat World. Jude sang along quietly, gaze never leaving Tommy as he drove in obvious thought. "_The love we make is give, and its take. I'm game to play along…_" she sang. Jude tapped her hand on the armrest, keeping beat as the song blasted through the speakers. "_When the dance is through, it's me and you…_" she continued singing.

Tommy sighed, listening to song and how it reminded him of _them. _There shouldn't even be a _them_, and technically, there wasn't. But like Jude had told him so many times before, even when they weren't together, they would always be _them_. Tommy put the car in park, pulling up to the curb in front of Jude's house.

The pair sat in silence, neither wanting to be the first to say goodbye. Leaning back his seat, Tommy spoke, "The stars are bright tonight."

"Yeah, they really are," Jude replied. "I love the stars," she said wistfully.

Tommy gazed at her, "Yeah. Me too." He was talking about her, and he wasn't trying to hide it. She'd always be his star.

Reading his thoughts as she always did, Jude said, "I'm not your star to love, Tommy. You decided that."

"Yeah," he said gruffly. "I did."

Jude heaved a sigh and locked eyes with Tommy. "This is my last break from the tour. I won't be back until it's all over. I've got a months ahead of me."

Tommy's voice broke, "I know." He cast his eyes downward. "I'm gonna miss you, Harrison."

Jude leaned forward and pressed a lengthy kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you around, Quincy."

- - - - -

_My Konstantine came walking down the stairs  
And all that I could do  
Was touch her long blonde hair  
And I've been thinking  
It hurts me thinking  
That these nights when we were drinking  
No they never got us anywhere, no _

This is because I can spell konfusion with a K  
And I can like it  
It's to dying in another's arms  
and why I had to try it  
It's to Jimmy Eat World  
And those nights in my car  
When the first star you see  
May not be a star  
I'm not your star  
Isn't that what you said?  
What you thought this song meant?

* * *

End of Part Five.

Only a few more parts to go, guys! And you all should definately check out the song "Work" by Jimmy Eat World, if you don't already know it. It's a good one. And its definately got the Jommy vibe. "Konstantine" will forever be THE Jommy song (not from the show, that is) for me, though. Anyway. PLEASE REVIEW. I'll give you [ancakes. A cup of coffee. Poptarts. Dessert of your choice, etc. You get the point. I love response, and I appreciate it from each and every one of you. So give me some, yeah? It really motivates me to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **First off, let me thank you all for the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I appreciate each one of them. They're what keep me going. And to those of you who have not heard the song Konstantine, let me make a suggestion to you. Either go to deezer dot com or esnips dot com. Obviously replace the "dot" with a period, but links do not work on this site. Search "Konstantine" or "Something Corporate" or something. I know both sites have the song. So if you haven't heard the song, now you have no excuse. GO LISTEN.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Instant Star. I don't own the song Konstantine. That's Something Corporate's. You get the point by now.

* * *

**Part Six**

"_Tell me you love me like a star. Tell me you'll want me wherever you are,"_ Jude sang her heart out on the stage in London. "_Tell me you'll breathe me until your last breath…liar liar. Oh, liar, liar, liar, liar. Oh, liar liar…" _Jude took exhaled loudly into the microphone, emotion overcoming her with the final line, "_Liar liar_." The music faded away, and Jude's lips curved upwards into a small small. The song, while full of pain that Tommy had caused her, reminded her of her 17th birthday, stuck in the Chrome Cat with Tommy. It was, to date, one of the best nights of her life.

"Thank you everybody for coming out!" she said into the microphone, bringing the show to a close. "I'd be nothing without my fans. You guys are so awesome. And how awesome are these guys behind me?" She gestured towards SME, and the crowd went wild. "I'd be nothing without them, either. I hope you guys liked the show!"

- - - - -

Tommy lied in his bed, phone in hand. He scrolled through his contact list, stopping half-way through the Js. The highlighted bar landed on "Jude," and Tommy stared at the name for quite some time. He wanted to hit the talk button – to call her and hear her voice again, but he didn't. He wouldn't. He'd promised himself so many times (_too many times_) before that he wouldn't interfere with Jude's life. She was on tour, and she needed to live her life. Not be held back by some ex-boybander in his mid-twenties. He'd hurt her a thousand times before, and he wouldn't be cause of her pain again. If he was with her, the damage was inevitable. He'd learned that by now. The only option was to push her away, no matter how much it hurt. She'd be better off without him in the end. Tommy sighed, as he listened to the ticking of the second hand on his clock. 11:10. He almost smiled. Jude had always been one to believe at least a little bit in myths. 11:11, the clock read finally. _Make a wish._

All of a sudden, Tommy felt his phone vibrate against the flesh of his hand, making him jump. A picture of Jude smiling smugly, sitting in his chair in Studio A, flashed upon the screen of his blackberry. She was calling. (_She was always calling._)

- - - - -

Jude exited the stage and grabbed a water bottle, chugging half of it in one go.

"Please tell me that's just water in there?" Speed asked with a slight cringe.

"Just water this time, Speed. And I thought what happens in Quebec stays in Quebec?" she expressed.

"Quebec isn't Vegas, dude," said Speed.

"I was dropped of all charged," Jude tried.

Speed smirked, "You were drunk and disorderly! That's a hard version of Jude Harrison to forget."

"At least I was of legal age there." She smiled.

"You were of legal age," Speed conceded. He added, muttering, "But that hasn't stopped you before."

"Speed!" Jude yelled indignantly, punching her friend in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Speiderman put his hands over his heart. "You wound me."

Jude smiled. "Good show tonight, don't you think?" she asked, changing topics.

"Yeah, it was great. Your vocals on Liar Liar were really solid," said Speed.

Jude blushed at the praise and mumbled her thanks.

"Seriously, dude," Speiderman continued, "I don't think you've performed it that well since the album recording."

"Thanks, Speed." Jude smiled inwardly, thinking of the performance, and just _who_ she was thinking of.

"Anyway," Speiderman began, "Me, Wally, and Kyle are going out tonight. You coming?"

Jude bit her lip. "I think I'll pass this time."

"But dude, I heard they have something a lot like Caveman Days downtown!" Speed exclaimed.

Jude smirked. "Then I'm _definitely _not going."

"Your loss," was Speed's reply.

Jude gave Speiderman a hug and pulled out her phone to check the time as he left. 11:11. She smiled softly and held down Tommy's speed dial number.

He answered, "Hello?"

"Make a wish," she replied, automatically knowing she wouldn't have to explain herself.

Tommy paused. "I can't tell you what it is, girl."

Jude grinned. "Why? Too dirty? Or are you one of those types who think if they tell anyone their wish it won't come true?"

"Umm," Tommy began, "Both?"

Jude chuckled. "Fair enough."

Tommy paused. "Where are you off to next, girl?"

"Tokyo. You coming?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not this time," he replied.

"I haven't seen you in three months, Quincy." Her voice was softer. Sadder.

"I know, Harrison. It's been a long time."

She sighed. "_Too _long."

"Yeah," Tommy breathed. "But I'll see you again soon."

"When is soon?" Jude's voice was harsher. "Another three months?"

Tommy closed his eyes. "Don't make this harder than it already is, Jude." Her name crossed his lips in an almost-whisper.

There was a long silence. "I miss you, Tommy."

A beat. "I miss you, too, girl. I miss you, too."

Jude whispered, "Goodbye, Quincy." She hated the word. _Goodbye._

"Goodbye, Harrison," his words were wistful. Both hung up.

The silence was deafening.

- - - - -

_And if this is what it takes  
just to lie with my mistakes  
and live with what I did to you  
All the hell I put you through  
I always catch the clock it's 11:11  
And now you want to talk  
it's not hard to dream  
You'll always be my Konstantine  
My Konstantine _

They'll never hurt you like I do  
No, They'll never hurt you like I do  
No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No

* * *

End of Part Six. 

Only 2 or 3 parts to go, guys. Haven't decided for certain how I'm splitting up the ending yet, but it'll get done soon. PLEASE REVIEW. It feeds my muse. And go listen to the song, yeah? It's brilliant. I love you guys. Now press that blue button below. You know it's calling you. I know it. You know it. We ALL know. (_We're not the only people on this island, and we ALL know it!_)Please excuse my Lost quotage. It's been a long night. Now go review, yeah?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know it's been awhile. But I'm back now, I swear! This story is nearing the end guys. I want you guys to know that I appreciate your reviews SO MUCH. They're one of the leading sources that keep me writing. And someone asked how old Jude and Tommy were in this story...well, you actually find out in this chapter! Isn't that convenient? Haha. Anyway. Please review, guys. PLEASE. And enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Instant Star or _Konstantine_ by Something Corporate. Blah blah blah.

* * *

**Part Seven**

Jude was up on the stage in British Columbia, singing her heart out. "_I tried to tell you I've got to get away._" Jude stared out at the audience and did a double take as her eyes landed upon a familiar face. A small smile graced her lips and her voice strengthened. He was there. "_I tried to say I need my space…_"

She was singing the song to him, and Tommy knew it very well. Their eyes never left each other.

Later on in the concert, Jude's eyes found Tommy's again. He sitting in the front row with _that look_ on his face, and it filled her with emotion. "_I ran to you like water. I threw my body in." _She took a deep breath and gave him a penetrating stare, speaking to him through the lyrics. "_And I'll stand up on the ocean just to show that I am strong._" Her eyes softened. "_Strong._" Jude looked away. "_But what if I am wrong?_"

Soon after, the song came to a close with the final notes of the piano. After the applause faded, Jude whispered into the microphone, looking directly at Tommy. "Stop being so scared." He looked down. Jude spoke again, "I've got one last song for you all tonight." The audience cheered, and her tone brightened. Tommy looked up as the first chords of _There's Us_ began to play. A small smile crossed his lips, and Jude grinned.

The song wasn't a particularly upbeat one, but the song always made her smile. It was a nostalgic song, and despite some of the sadness within the song, it always gave her a small sense of hope when she sang it. "_There's me, looking down at my shoes. The one smiling like the sun, that's you…_" The smile stayed on her face throughout the performance, and it eventually came to a close. The concert was over, and she thanked the crowd for coming out. As she exited the stage, Jude motioned with her head at Tommy and gave him a pointed look, communicating to meet her.

A few minutes later, Tommy met Jude back stage. "Hey girl," he greeted her with a soft smile. It was only moments before Jude gave into the urge to run into his arms. She breathed deeply, taking in his scent.

Jude took Tommy's hands in hers. "What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

Tommy smiled. "I guess I just couldn't stay away."

"Well," Jude began, "I'm glad you couldn't."

Very slowly, for the first time in a long while, Jude and Tommy's faces inched closer to one another, and Tommy captured Jude's lips in a gentle, soft kiss, as if testing the waters. Within moments, he deepened the kiss. Tongues caressed tongues, and lips slid…

_FLASH._

Tommy and Jude broke apart.

_FLASH._

Paparazzi had somehow found their way back stage and had caught the kiss on camera.

Tommy chuckled. "That's going to be in the paper tomorrow morning."

Jude groaned and leaned her against Tommy's chest as they took more pictures. Eventually, security got them out, and Jude and Tommy were left by themselves once more. Tommy glanced at her watch. 12:05 AM. He grinned widely and brushed a strand of hair out of Jude's face. "Happy birthday, girl."

Jude's eyes lit up. "What time is it?"

"12:05. You're officially nineteen years old. So what are we doing to celebrate?"

She raised her eyebrows, "You really have to ask?"

An hour later Jude and Tommy were at a bar, drinking and dancing. She was just over an hour past the legal drinking age in BC, and Jude was making the best of it. Many hours and shots later, the bartender called a cab for them.

"Shit," Tommy muttered. "I still have to get myself a room."

Jude patted him on the shoulder harder than necessary. "'S'okay. You can stay in my room."

Tommy's grin was a bit too wide for the question that followed: "You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah!" Jude smiled. "We can watch of movie or something."

Tommy nodded enthusiastically. "Or something."

Once inside the hotel, both Jude and Tommy struggled for quite some time to figure out how to work the key card.

"No! No, no, no! The light needs to flash green first!" Tommy explained with a drunken exuberance.

"But Tom-myy," Jude began in whining voice, "There's no light!"

"There's always a light!"

"Nuh-uh!"

This continued for several minutes until finally, the man next door helped them with a roll of the eyes. "Damn kids," he muttered under his breath as he walked away.

Jude tried hard not to cackle (_not that she cackled_).

Once inside the room, Tommy and Jude made slurred conversation with exuberant gestures. They sang drunkenly, thinking whatever jumbled string of words that left the mouths would be the next big hit. And, of course, there was the kissing. They always used alcohol as an excuse, and this was no exception. Fumbling hands, soft caresses, and bruising kisses were prominent throughout the night.

It was late, very late – or early rather – when Jude and Tommy fell asleep.

Tommy was the first to awake, as he usual was. He planted a kiss on Jude's temple, and grabbed a pen, writing a note on the hotel paper pad.

_How's that song about us coming?_

_Happy Birthday, girl._

_-T_

Tommy quietly left Jude's hotel room, only to find a complimentary newspaper at her door containing a picture of the night prior's big kiss on the front page.

- - - - -

_This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all the pretty things she did  
Hey, You know, you keep me up in bed  
This is to a girl who got into my head  
With all these fucked up things I did  
Hey maybe baby, you could keep me up in bed  
My Konstantine _

Spin around me like a dream  
We played out on this movie screen  
And I said,  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you  
Did you know I miss you

I miss you

* * *

End of Part Seven. 

Two more chapters to go, guys. Two more chapters, and this is all over. I know we can make it, yeah? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the response last chapter! Unfortunately, this chapter isn't the morning after from the last chapter. It's a few weeks in the future, but Jude was alright with the article. She's learned to deal, you know? With the media and Quincy, lol. ANYWAY. This is the second to last chapter! AHH! Thanks for sticking with me guys. I appreciate it. PLEASE REVIEW. I think you'll like this one.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Instant Star or the song Konstantine by Something Corporate.

* * *

**Part Eight**

It was the end of Jude's tour. She only had one performance left, and it was at home. Toronto. It was late, late at night, and the stars in the sky were shining brightly. Jude's final performance of the tour was the next evening.

Tommy stepped out of his car as the tour bus pulled up. He let out a deep breath and smiled as Jude stepped off the bus, hair tousled and framing her face.

He greeted her with a tight embrace and a grin. "How was Moose Jaw?"

She smirked. "I might still have my sophistication."

Tommy laughed, but his gaze softened. He caressed Jude's cheek lightly, and pulled her into a quick, chaste kiss, unable to help himself. Jude seemed surprised but reciprocated immediately. Pulling back, Tommy smiled, almost sheepishly. Jude let out a contented sigh and leaned her head against Tommy's chest.

"Tired, girl?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You want to crash at my place tonight?" Tommy questioned.

Jude hesitated. "You sure you want me to?"

Tommy tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and looked her square in the eyes. "I'm sure."

- - - - -

Jude let out a loud yawn upon entering Tommy's apartment.

Tommy noticed and asked, "Coffee or sleep?"

"Um…" Jude let out another yawn and glanced towards Tommy's bedroom door. "Sleep."

Tommy nodded his reply and grabbed Jude's hand, leading her to his bedroom – a room that brought back memories for both of them. Tommy changed into nothing but his boxers, and Jude wore her t-shirt and underwear. Tommy couldn't help but stare for a moment. He'd missed her. He'd missed her so damn much, and he was tired of fighting what they had. Because what they had was real, and that was more than some people had in a lifetime. Tommy and Jude crawled into bed, getting under the covers. Jude scooted close to Tommy and pulled him into a kiss. She put a hand to his bare chest and pulled away after a moment.

Jude locked eyes with Tommy and spoke. "I don't want to go to sleep yet."

Tommy's insides nearly melted at the remark, and he brought his head forward, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster.

It wasn't long before Tommy's boxers and Jude's shirt and panties hit the floor. They lost themselves in each other, re-familiarizing themselves with each other's bodies. Tommy entered her, and everything was right again. More right than things had been in a long time.

Afterwards, things were still right. Both Tommy and Jude had grown accustom to the aftermath being brutal and lonely, leaving them more hurt then they'd been to start with. But this time things were different. Things were right. And damnit, they wanted it to stay that way.

In the afterglow of their love-making, Tommy pulled Jude into his arms and kissed her lightly on the neck. "I love you, Jude."

Jude let out a small, contented noise and grabbed Tommy's hands. "I love you, too."

Tommy whispered, "Goodnight, girl."

Jude's grip on his hands tightened. "Promise you won't leave?"

He didn't hesitate in his response. "I promise."

The two fell asleep wrapped up in their embrace.

- - - - -

Tommy awoke the next morning with a taste of his own medicine. Jude wasn't there beside him. He couldn't feel her warmth like he wanted to. He frowned and opened his mouth to call her, but stopped when he heard the faint sound of singing coming from his living room. He put on some clothes and headed towards the living room. He paused in the doorway silently, watching Jude work. She was scribbling furiously in her notebook. She hummed a tune under her breath as she wrote.

Finally, Tommy spoke. "How's the song coming?"

Jude's head snapped up in surprise. "It's almost done," she replied with a smile. "It's _our_ song, you know."

"I know," Tommy replied.

"You want to help?" Jude asked.

"Definitely," he replied with a grin. Tommy sat down on the couch next to her, planted a kiss on the top of her head, and grabbed the spiral. "What's the instrument?" he asked.

"Piano," she replied. "I really want to get this done by tonight…"

"You want to sing it at the last show?" he asked, a bit surprised.

Jude's look softened, and she touched his hand. "Actually…I want _us_ to sing it."

Tommy read the lyrics, reflecting on times past. He looked up at Jude, rubbing the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "I guess we should get to work then, huh?"

Jude grinned and jumped into his arms in response.

- - - - -

_And then you bring me home  
And we'll go to sleep but this time not alone, no no,  
And then you'll kiss me in your living room, oh  
I know you miss me in your living room  
Cause these nights I think maybe that I miss you in my living room  
We don't have much room  
I said, does anybody need that room?  
Because we all need a little more room  
To live_

_...My Konstantine_

_

* * *

_

End of Part Eight.

That's the last of the lyrics, guys. We've got one chapter left. So please stick around, and please review. I have around 400 readers, yet I've got 27 reviews so far. Seriously? Not cool. But I really do appreciate those of you who take to the time to leave me a line. Everytime I get a review, I get excited. I'm kind of a dork that way. Help a girl out and review? And stick around for the final chapter. We're almost there!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This is it, guys. The final chapter. Oh man, I'm sad now. I've had a lot of good times, and this is the fastest I've ever finished a WIP. And it's not even common that finish works in progress. But I finished this one, and I'm damn proud. I'd really like to send out a special thanks to chocolateelephantz for sticking with me and reviewing every single one of these chapters. It's people like you that keep me writing WIPS, Lise, and I thank you. And thank you to everyone else who had reviewed this thing. You honestly have no idea how much I appreciate them. So how's to getting up to 50 reviews? I'd really like to have the complete work have at least 50. Not sure why lol. Just do. I'm OCD that way. I got 10 reviews last chapter, so there's only 12 to go. I think we can make it, eh?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Instant Star, but I do own this fic. I don't own Konstantine, either. That's Something Corporate's.

* * *

**Part Nine**

It was time. Jude's final concert of the tour would be starting in just a few minutes, and she was tense. Jude let out a shaky, shuddering breath and rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans. She knew there was media in the crowd. Reporters. Fans. Friends. Family.

And she was performing a duet with Tom Quincy – the man she'd been "rumored" to be involved with since she was fifteen.

Dear god, she hoped her family took some of the lyrics metaphorically and not literally. Jude fingered the deep red rose on the vanity in her dressing room. Tommy had stopped by with the flower 20 minutes earlier, leaning up against the wall, looking suave as ever.

"Quincy," she'd greeted him with a smile.

"Harrison," he grinned, handing her the rose.

Jude thanked him and bit her lip nervously.

"It's going to be fine," said Tommy, stroking her hair knowingly and placing a soft kiss on her lips. _This is what I'm fighting for_, she thought. _This. Forever._

"YOU'RE ON IN FIVE, JUDE!" EJ loud voice woke Jude from her reverie.

"Oh god," she muttered nervously.

Show time.

- - - - -

The show went magnificently. The crowd was insatiable, wanting encores. Jude's dad and Sadie were in the front row with Jamie. She beamed at them. Once she finished what was supposed to be her final song, White Lines, Jude spoke into the microphone, "We've got one last surprise song for you all tonight. It's never been heard before. It's a duet, so I'm going to have to call in some help." She gestured towards backstage, where Tommy began to walk out. "The fabulous, famous, Little Tommy Q, everyone!"

Tommy scowled and looked at Jude disbelievingly. Jude grinned with guilty pleasure.

Tommy grabbed the microphone out of Jude's hands and spoke, "I go by Tom Quincy now," he corrected. "As you know," he added with a pointed look at Jude.

She shrugged dramatically in response.

The audience's applause and laughter settled down after a few moments, and Jude spoke more seriously into the mic, "Tommy and I just finished this song today. It's a bit different than what you've heard from either of us before. It's called 'Konstantine'."

Jude grabbed Tommy's hand, and they sat down at the piano. Tommy pressed a kiss into the inside of Jude's palm, let go, and began playing the melody.

The words flowed out of Jude's mouth like water, "_I can't imagine all the people that you know and the places that you go…when the lights are turned down low…_"

Tommy continued, "_And I don't understand all the things you've seen. But I'm slipping in between you and your big dreams. It's always you in my big dreams._" He took a deep breath, "_And you tell me that it's over…_"

Jude chimed in, "_Wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clover..."_

Tommy sang, "_And you're restless…and I'm naked. You got to get out. You can't stand to see me shaking…"_

Jude continued, "_No. Would you let me go? I didn't think so…" _She took a deep breath and belted out the lyrics, "_And you don't want to be here in the future. So you say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past…_"

Tommy came in, "_And you don't want to look much closer, 'cause you're afraid to find out all this hope you had sent into the sky by now had…crashed. And it did…because of me…_" He let the music overtake him, "_And then you bring me home, afraid to find out that you're alone, no. And I'm sleeping in your living room…_"

Jude continued, "_But we don't have much room to live._" She nodded her head to the beat of the music as SME added to the song in the background, "_I had these dreams, in them I learned to play guitar…maybe cross the country…become a rock star._"

Tommy chimed in, "_And there was hope in me that I could take you there. But damnit you're so young. But I don't think I care. And if I hurt you, then I'm sorry. Please don't think that this was easy…_"

Jude sang, "_And then you bring me home, 'cause we both know what it's like to be alone, no. And I'm dreaming in your living room. But we don't have much room… to live…_"

Tommy continued, "_And Konstantine is walking down the stairs. Doesn't she look good standing in her underwear?_"

Jude began, "_And I was thinking, what I was thinking…but we've been drinking, and it doesn't get me anywhere…_"

Tommy sang, "_My Konstantine came walking down the stairs…and all that I can do is touch her long, blonde hair…_"

Jude continued, "_And I've been thinking. It hurts me thinking that these night's when we were drinking…_"

Tommy finished the line, "_No, they never got us anywhere, no._"

Jude began the next verse, "_This is because I can spell konfusion with a 'k' and I can like it. It's to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it…"_

Tommy continued, "_It's Jimmy Eat World, and those nights in my car…when the first star you see may not be a star…_"

Jude sang, "_I'm not your star…Isn't that what you said? What you thought this song meant?_"

Tommy started the next verse, "_And if this is what it takes just to lie with my mistakes…and live with what I did to you…all the hell I put you through…_"

Jude continued, "_I always catch the clock. It's 11:11. Now you want to talk…_"

Tommy sang, "_It's not hard to dream, you'll always be my Konstantine…My Konstantine…_"

Jude chimed in, "_They'll never hurt you like I do…_"

Tommy echoed, "_No, they'll never hurt you like I do…_"

Jude sang, "_No, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_"

Tommy continued, "_This is to the girl who got into my head with all the pretty things she did…_"

Jude sang lightly, "_Hey, you know. You keep me up in bed…_"

Tommy began, "_This is to the girl who got into my head with all these fucked up things I did…_"

Jude chimed in, "_Hey, maybe baby, you could keep me up in bed…_"

Tommy sang, "_My Konstantine…_"

Jude continued, "_You spin around me like a dream. We played out on this movie screen. And I said…_"

Both Tommy and Jude sang together, "_Did you know I miss you? Did you know I miss you? Did you know I miss you? Did you know I miss you? Did you know I miss you? Did you know I miss you? Did you know I miss you?_" They paused, "_I miss you…_"

Jude sang with a smile on her face, "_And then you bring me home. And we'll go to sleep, but this time not alone, no, no…_"

Tommy continued, "_And then you'll kiss me in your living room, oh. I know you miss me in your living room…_"

Jude sang, "_'Cause these nights I think maybe that I miss you in my living room._" She continued, "_We don't have much room…_"

Tommy came in, "_I said, does anybody need that room?_"

Jude continued, "_'Cause we all need a little more room to live…_"

Tommy and Jude sang the final line together, their voices creating a harmony, "_My Konstantine."_

Both Tommy and Jude let out deep breaths of exhaustion from singing the long, emotion-ridden song. Tommy interlocked his fingers with Jude's and pulled her into a satisfying kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

Jude sighed contentedly, "I love you, too, Tommy." She kissed him once more and motioned for them to get up from their place at the piano. "Come on, time to face the music," she said with a smile.

They got up and walked forward, facing the crowd. The applause was wild and never-ending. Jude looked down to see her father nodding in acceptance and Sadie smiling casually. Jamie gave her a thumbs-up. She grabbed Tommy's hand, and they bowed. Jude grabbed the microphone and spoke, "Goodnight everybody."

The long night was over, and backstage Tommy and Jude lost themselves in one another. Passionate kisses were shared, and jaw-breaking grins were exchanged. The press would be all over this, both of them knew. But they'd deal with them in the morning. Because tonight? Tonight they had each other. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

- - - - -

The End.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me guys. I love you, readers! Please review! I'm dying for 12 more, to make it an even 50. Want to help out. Anyway. I'm really proud to be done with this, and thank you for reading. I truly appreciate it.

-Laura


End file.
